Mason Case
Mason Case, also known as The Force of Nature, is a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in November of 2009. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Face Name: Mason Case Age: 26 Hometown: Pittsburg, PA Height: 6'8" Weight: Between 300 and 310 lbs Build: Thick-skinned and well-developed muscles, with not much body fat, but not a freaky-looking steroid body Appearance: short light-brown hair, clean-shaven, blue eyes, right-handed. Out of Ring Attire: T-shirt and jeans, or shorts depending on the weather Ring attire: Black singlet with white trim with the words "Case Closed" on the left thigh. Black kneepads and black elbowpads with white trim on the edges. A large white armband that covers the tattoo on Mason's left arm. Black gloves. Tattoos: The Penn State Nittany Lion logo on his left arm, that is now covered up with a large armband Attitude: Face. Case tends to be almost bully-like in his intimidating presence and actions. Case has a common sense meat-and-potatoes approach to wrestling. As the old saying goes, "He's not getting paid by the hour. He's getting paid to win.". Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: Straight forward power wrestler. Methodical and deliberate. Case usually puts a little extra oomph on every move he makes to inflict the maximum amount of damage in the shortest amount of time. While Case is a better than average mat wrestler, his greatest asset is his incredible strength. Mason Case has won several strongman competitions and has competed in the official World's Strongest Man competition. While he was not victorious, he made his mark in the Overhead Keg Toss event by winning it by nearly two feet (this is reflected in The Keg Toss). Mason is not a genius by any stretch of the imagination, but he's not a fool either. Case doesn't speak a lot, but usually gets his point across in a few words. Case has a strong sense of right and wrong----he's right and you're wrong. Case is normally reserved unless he is passionate about the cause he speaks about. Preferred Hardcore Weapon: Ring steps, molotov cocktail (special circumstances only). Preferred Match Type: First Blood. Case has very tough skin. It is actually quite difficult to make him bleed. Entrance Music Cryin' Like a Bitch by Godsmack Sequence Mason Case walks out and stops at the top of the stage/ramp to stare out at the ring and audience. What he does on the way to the ring varies from opponent to opponent. Early on since becoming a face, Mason Case may be unsure how to react to fans cheering for him. Upon entering the ring, Case takes his place on a corner and poses while screaming at the crowd. Moves Strikes * Right Punch * Left Punch * Right Forearm * Right Kick * Knee Lift * Elbow Strike Grapples * High Angle Scoop Slam * DDT * Suplex * Side Suplex * Spinebuster * Backbreaker (many versions) * Shoulder Breaker * Gorilla Press Slam * Samoan Drop Running * Spear * Clothesline Aerial If Case is coming off the top or middle rope, he's either desperate or someone else put him there. Even then, he'd climb down more often than do a high risk move. If it does happen, its probably a clothesline if the target is standing or an elbow if prone. Signature Moves * Cobra Clutch Backbreaker (Same as what Big Show used to use with the toss, doesn't hold onto to the clutch very often) * The Keg Toss (Case lifts his opponent off the ground like a full keg of beer and just throws him over his head for a high drop) * Roaring Elbow (Roaring Elbow, discus style, when Case uses this, he usually plans to follow up immediately with Case Closed) * Happy Valley Hammer (Crucifix powerbomb AKA Razor's Edge) Finishers * Case Closed (Leg trap chokeslam AKA Sheamus O'Shaughnessy's Fiery Red Hand, Primary Finisher) * Steel Curtain (Nagata Lock III/Scissored Armbar with a Crossface aka Batista Bite, Submission Finisher) * No Rest for the Wicked (Case executes a uranage backbreaker on the opponent, holding them on his knee, then repositions his arms and immediately executes a Swinging Reverse STO a la Alex Shelley's Shellshock or Frankie Kazarian's Wave of the Future, Secondary Finisher) Title History * World Heavyweight Championship (2) * Utopian Championship (2) * World Tag Team Championship (1) ** With Alexander Phoenix Category:Wrestlers